Network devices are often used to facilitate the flow of data within a network and/or across multiple networks. For example, a network may include various routers that transfer data between endpoint devices. These routers may be located at different physical sites that offer different types of power sources.
Unfortunately, traditional network devices may include power system hardware designed specifically for a particular type of power source. For example, a traditional router may include power system hardware designed specifically for an International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) C19/C20 (20 amp) power source. As a result, this traditional router may be incompatible with IEC C13/C14 (15 amp) power sources and/or twist-lock (32 amp) power sources. The incompatible nature of such power system hardware may lead routing equipment manufacturers to produce different router models to accommodate the various types of power sources offered at customer sites.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods for improving network devices' compatibility with different types of power sources.